The 60th Hunger Games: a closed SYOT
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: The Capitol of Panem is ready for the 60th hunger games, the arena is ready, and the people of the capitol dying to see blood. Who will win? There seem to be a lot of twists for this hunger games including the surprises in the new game makers arena
1. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

This is the final list of tributes! I want to thank all of the people who submitted a tribute, you guys are great! Also: because I want to make these chapters really detailed: updates will be slow :C sorry! Hope you enjoy my story

Lots of surprises to come!

District 1:

Female: Cadence Edith

Male: Luxess Gerik

District 2

Female: Trinidy Love

Male: Cosmo Love

District 3

Female: Karlina Kennth

Male: Phoenix Pamen

District 4

Female: Ember Fawn

Male: Dictino Brook

District 5

Female: Haley James

Male: Jake James

District 6

Female: Jade Mayflower

Male: Seth Momenti

District 7

Female: Prine Oglilby

Male: Dareian Best

District 8

Female: Savannah Aubrey

Male: Damien Silver

District 9

Female: Finch Hill

Male: George Dior

District 10

Female: Valentine Dive

Male: Edmund Olsen

District 11

Female: Adelaide Marigold

Male: Tyler Chars

District 12

Female: Sara Chennoufi

Male: Cameron James


	2. Chapter 1

Daedalus Cyril leaned back in his chair, and examined the arena. As head game maker he had to please the whole Capitol with his creation. He brushed back his blonde hair and reviewed his work on the 3D tablet.

The whole arena was based on a giant mountain chain, which would be a 3 day continuous climb to the top. He knew most people would fall for this trick, the shine of hope at the top. The base of the mountains was filled with a dense forest, lots of trees and if the tributes were careful they wouldn't get lost. Daedalus was a genius when it came to mazes, however this time he wasn't using that idea.

The cornucopia was located at the far side of the mountains, the supplies was going to be very close to the cornucopia, just so then there would be a better blood bath. There are 2 rivers and one lake, all protected by poisonous berry bushes.

At the top of the mountain is a shelter for those who could survive the miserably cold climb to the top. There are no supplies however, just a small cave for shelter.

There was a knock at the door, Daedalus turned towards the door and got up. He walked over to the door and opened the door. Standing there was the president of Panem, President Snow.

"How may I help you?" Daedalus says respectfully to the president.

"How are you doing on the arena?" he questions.

"I'm done," Daedalus says and holds up his 3D tablet showing the mountainous arena. The president examined the arena and then nodded.

"Good," the president says and leaves.

-~# $%%$ #~-

At the end of district 12's reaping, the TV goes blank. The crowd in Caesar Flickerman's audience goes wild. His suit is turquoise this year, he also has matching lips. He gives the audience a charming laugh and stands.

"Don't those tributes look promising?" the crowd cheers in response. "My next guest is a very special person for these lovely games, Daedalus Cyril; Head Game maker for the Hunger Games!"

Daedalus walks out from the right side of the stage as the bright lights hit him, trying not to stumble off stage or loose his footing, he just smiles as the crowd cheers for him. He sits with Caesar on his surprisingly comfortable seats.

"So, Daedalus, tell us about what you've planned for the Hunger Games!" Caesar says and crosses his legs; the crowd gets quiet as they wait for an answer.

"I had to get creative, this being my first year and all, and I can't release anything yet, but it will be unforgettable." He says finishing it off with a sly smile. The crowd goes wild.

"Well, I have to say Mr. Cyril, you've got everyone one their toes drooling over what's planned" Caesar says " Now, how did you get the idea for the arena, it can't be easy!"

"Well, I got sent to a foreign place to study the land for ideas. It was very fun and entertaining." He explains. The crowd claps at his serious answer.

"So, what's it like knowing that out of 24 children from the districts only one will win? Does that affect you at all?" Caesar asks.

"I grew up watching the Hunger Games,that thought never even crosses my mind." He says with a smile.

"Cold blooded Game Makers always make for a good Hunger Games; well our time is up, so make this year an interesting one!" Caesar says with a creepy chuckle.

These games were going to be special indeed


	3. Chapter 2

As the chosen tributes gathered around the television that was in their train carts, as the reapings were showed over to them.

From District one was a girl who had pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Cadence, and despite being from district 1, she hadn't volunteered and she looked scared. She made it up to the stage and seemed in a daze, like most tributes are at first. Next when the boys name was called, there was a volunteer. He was tall and definitely a career, his unusual black hair and brown eyes stood out in the mostly blonde district. He was Luxess, and he came from a long line of winning Careers. When the escort wrapped up the ceremony with the two shaking hands it changed to district 2.

District 2 was slightly different from district 1. The escort decided to change things up, and went with boys first. The name that was called was saved by a boy named Cosmo, who looked like Career material. Black hair and a burly figure, he was going to be a favorite. The next name called was Trinidy, and by the looks of it (and their last names) it was his sister. Cosmo scanned the crowd looking for someone to volunteer, and when no one did and he got mad, and the camera man stopped filming.

District 3 was probably the most boring reaping ever, boring as in normal. The girl that was called was Karlina; she had dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. At first she didn't move, but eventually got up on stage. The other name that was called was Phoenix, a tall brown haired blue eyed boy. The two shook hands and the video ended.

The sunny stage of District 4 was shown next, the escort went through the ceremonies and began to choose the names. The girl called was Ember, a dark brunette haired girl with bright blue eyes. A few people made movements as if hesitating to volunteer, but the escort told them she would be a victor. The next name called wasn't heard over the volunteer, Dictino. A sandy blonde haired and green eyed boy with a figure made for swimming. The two shook hands and the video transitioned to the next district.

District 5's ceremonies were not as exciting and lacked the cheers the first 4 districts gave. The name called for the girls was Brianne, not even a second after that a girl the same age, 16, volunteered. That girls name was Haley, with red-blonde hair and blue eyes. The next name called was Jake, who was unmistakably her younger brother, despite his brown hair and eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

The Capitol Citizens were getting antsy over the awaiting Tribute Parade. When the announcement boomed for District 1, Cadence and Luxess came out on a golden chariot that glistened in the harsh lights. Cadence wore a long silky white dress that had blue jewels sew into the hemming that dazzled. Her blonde hair was softly curled in a perfect way that made her appear like a doll. The Capitol had gifted her from her reaping with the nick name 'Baby doll' because of her innocents and beauty.

Luxess wore a matching white tux with the same blue jewels with the same dazzle. His raven black hair was slightly spiked and placed perfectly on his head that made a wonderful contrast with his suit. The beautiful pair waved at the crowd as the whole Capitol cheered for them. The two moved on as the second chariot came out.

The chariot held the two Love siblings; Cosmo wore armor like suit that was made of silver like material. A cape of gold was attached to his broad shoulders and a golden ivy vine was wrapped around his head. His sister wore a wispy gold and silver dress that had a gold plated bodice. A cape was attached at the shoulders. She had the same ivy vine tied into her long blonde hair. The two stood closely together on the small chariot, and waved as the chariots went on.

Perhaps one of the best designs so far was District 3's tributes. The two wore matching black plated cat-suits that had electric blue lights running down the sides. There were also the blue lights down the chest and made a circle at their mid-sections, which was illuminated the same neon blue. The lights also went down their legs and their arms. The two wore black helmets that were open to show their faces. The Capitol cheered at their wonderful outfits.

The Fishing District's tributes wore outfits that seemed to belong in the ocean. Ember wore a light blue dress that had a golden belt around her waist. Dictino had on blue surf shorts, and was (as most District 4 tributes get to be) shirtless. The two both had golden shoulder-padding that was attached to a blue cape. They also had heavy gold jewelry on, including headwear. The two gave amazing smiles as they waved to the audience.

District 5's chariot came along and held the volunteer Haley and her brother Jake. Haley had on a white, sharply cut dress with electric yellow hemming on the bottom. An atom made from wire and lights was rested on her shoulder. Her brother wore a white dress shirt with the same electric yellow hemming and a light up atom on his shoulder too. He held his sisters hand as if cowering from the crowd as she waved bravely to the Capitol Citizens.

The 6th chariot came out carrying two tributes dressed in silver. Jade wore a short glittery dress that was cut triangularly in the front. The dress was shaped to fly back as if blown back from the wind. She also had a silver head dress on. Seth wore a similar dress shirt, but the shoulders were blown back. The two waved with somewhat painful smile on their faces.

District 7's chariot came into view holding two tree looking tributes. The boy towered over the girl in their green and brown outfits. The bottom for both was brown and decorated to look like that of a trees, then it slowly winded into the leafy tree tops that was worn around their torsos'. Prine had a dress version and Dareion a leotard. They also had leaves woven into their hair. The chariot strolled by as the continued to wave.

The 8th chariot came out with the most interesting outfits. The top looked like a thread spool, the bottoms, and a mix of different fabrics with a mix of colors. Savannah smiled with her hair beautifully pulled into a bun on top of her head. Damian gave a half smile and barely waved at the crowd as their chariot moved on.

Finch and George's chariot came into view, and they both wore golden pants and shirts that had details that resembled wheat. They had wheat circlets placed on their heads, both of their hair was slicked back so the circlets could stay on easily. The two smiled and waved at the crowd as they followed the 8th chariot.

The 10th chariot came next with the two tributes. They both wore a plaid blue shirt and overalls that were dark jeans. The two also had on cowboy hats with a blue stripe across it. Edmund shifted his hat and gave his best smile to the crowd. Valentine waved and smiled as their chariot followed the others.

The 11th District's chariot of tributes came out. The tributes wore all the different things the District produced. Adelaide had a white dress with the produce and Tyler had a pants and shirt with the same produce. Tyler, who seemed to be rather happy, waved energetically at the crowd while Adelaide just shyly waved.

The final district came out in miner's costumes, as always. Sara's hair pulled back into a pony tail and Cameron's hair was slicked back. Cameron waved happily at the capitol citizens as their chariot rolled by. All of the chariots rolled up to the City Center; President Snow looked down at them in a sinister way.

"Welcome Tributes" he says, like every year "We salute your courage and your sacrifice"

The Capitol goes wild with cheers after the president is done and the tributes enter the training building.

For the tributes, it was the end of the day. They returned to their luxurious floors that they will use for the next week, and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
